


Defiance || Itachi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Hi do you still take request? If you do then can I request itachi fic please? Something cliche like his so is a civilian but his family want him to marry Izumi. An au where he is now a hokage. What will he do? Do you think he would defy his family to marry his so or would he break it off with the reader? Thanks 😊
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Defiance || Itachi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Hi do you still take request? If you do then can I request itachi fic please? Something cliche like his so is a civilian but his family want him to marry Izumi. An au where he is now a hokage. What will he do? Do you think he would defy his family to marry his so or would he break it off with the reader? Thanks 😊

Itachi sat at his desk, his chair turned the opposite way, watching his people. The words of his parents rang through this head. Marrying Izumi was their plan, it had always been their plan, but he had met such an amazing girl. What about Y/n? Now was the time that he had to decide whether or not to disobey his family. Just this one question sent him into a panic. He had always wanted to make his family happy, but what about his heart?

Itachi liked Izumi, but there was no feeling like when he was with Y/n. The more he thought about the two of them he got more questions than he did answers. It was time to talk to his family and let them know his decision. He stood from his desk and made his way to his family's home, ready to see what they had to say about the matter. 

When he walked into the house he was greeted with nothing but excitement, but of course, he should never have thought otherwise, Izumi was there. He walked forward, toward his parents. “Can we talk in private?” His parents look up at him and obliged, following him into another room. 

“What’s going on Itachi? Is everything okay?” His father had a look of worry on his face, still trying to figure out why the eldest Uchiha boy had asked them to speak alone. 

“I’ve made a decision about whom I will marry, and whether or not the two of you are happy about it is of no concern of mine at this point. It’s my life and I’ll do as I please.” Itachi turned from them, a serious look on his face. He crossed his arms. “I’ll marry Y/n, whether you object or not. If you wish to be at my wedding and support your son’s decision and respect his wife you are welcome, otherwise, please stay away from it and her.”

His parents looked confused, they had always thought that Itachi would do as they wanted. He had always been their golden child, excelled at everything, and always obeyed them. What had changed in him? His father let distaste be known. “She’s a civilian Itachi, she’s basically a commoner. A great Uchiha should be within the same Clan. She’s not a part of this Clan.”

“A part of this Clan or not she is the love of my life father. As I said before, you don’t have to like it, but there will be no talk about this decision. I will marry the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with, not who you want me to spend the rest of my life with.” Itachi had had enough of his father’s ramblings, he started his exit from the room, almost upset that his mother hadn’t even attempted to speak on his behalf. 

A small voice spoke through the silence. “Itachi,” As Itachi turned back he saw his mother standing before him. “Whatever your decision we are happy for you, all we’ve ever wanted is your happiness. Your father and I give you our blessing to marry Y/n. If she makes you happy then that’s all that matters.”

A small smile spread across Itachi’s face and he bowed to them before leaving. As he exited the room and saw Izumi he bowed to her as well, two words leaving his mouth as he left the house. “I’m sorry.”

* * * * * * 

Itachi found Y/n at her usual spot in the woods, reading her books while resting against a tree behind her. As he approached she placed her bookmark in her book, smiling up at the raven-haired man. “Itachi,” Her voice was soft and kind, just as it always was. “What are you doing here?”

He held a hand out for her to take. “I came to find you, my love. I have a question for you that just can’t wait any longer.” Itachi held her hands as she stood, letting her steady herself in front of him before kneeling down on one knee in front of her, still keeping a hand in his. “Y/n L/n, I know you’ve probably heard the rumors about my family have an arrangement for Izumi and me, but I just put those to rest. I’ve told them that if you’ll have me I will be with you. So my question for you is, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest Uchiha to walk the earth by being my wife?”

The tears started down her face before she could even say a word, her emotions reacted before she had even realized what was happening. Itachi slowly stood back, awaiting her response, scared that the tears could mean rejection. When she launched herself into his arms he knew that her answer was a happy one. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around. As her feet touched the ground once against he placed his hands on both sides of her face, pressing his lips to hers. “Are you ready to become Mrs. Y/n Uchiha?”

She placed her lips to his once again and smiled. “Yes, I’ve been ready for that for so long.”


End file.
